Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds
by Tink da Pixi
Summary: Responds to SaphirePhoenix's Challenge the SexChange. AU. Hayden Potter: the daughter of Lily and James, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Savior of the Wizarding world, the BOY Who Lived, HARRY Potter.
1. Prologue: You're Beautiful

Author's Note: I wrote this in for SaphirePhoenix's challenge, The Sex-Change.

RULES:  
-Harry Potter must be born a girl, but no one knows except her parents, obviously the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and any select person you may choose.  
-Harry (pick any girl name you want, preferably something that could be mistaken for 'Harry')  
-She must pretend to be a boy for a select period of time. You choose why, although I doubt anyone can understand Dumbledore's crazy schemes.  
-She can be in any of the four houses,I'm partial to Gryffindor or Slytherin.  
-She must gradually become friends with Draco Malfoy; it could evolve into a relationship from there if you want.  
-People WILL find out the truth eventually. Let a few learn her secret at first, then the whole wizarding world can find out.  
-And finally, NO HET or SLASH. Implying that someone has a crush on 'Harry' Potter is okay, as long as the real (female) Potter isn't attracted to any other girls.

Summary: Harry Potter was born as a girl named Hayden Potter. She defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, only to be reminded as the _Boy_-Who-Lived,_ Harry_ Potter not the Girl-Who-Lived, Hayden Potter. She was then sent to the Dursleys', where she's uncared for, unloved and unwanted. (Mentions child absue. Has Manipulative Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, along with a bush of other people. This is not being sold or making money of any kind. I'm only writing this fanfic for fun.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Prologue: You're Beautiful

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.  
-James Blunt from Back to Bedlam

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin all crowded around the hospital bed of Lily Potter looking at the bundle in her arms. In her arms laid a baby girl, no more than a few hours old, in a pink blanket. James sat up by Lily with his arms rapped around her waist. Sirius stood next to him with Remus opposite James.

"Prongie," said Sirius after a few minutes, "I thought you said it was a boy, not a girl."

"That's what the Healer said," replied James

"What are going to name her?" asked Remus.

"While we were going to name him Harold James Potter, Harry for short," said James. "How we're back to square one."

"How about Rose?" asked Sirius.

"One of my aunts was named Rose, I didn't really like her," said Lily. "I really don't want her first name to be a flower either, maybe her middle name."

"How 'bout Yuri?" asked Remus. "It's Japanese for 'lily'."

"It excellent, Remus," said James. "Yuri Jamie Potter! Yuri after Lily and Jamie after me! Now we just need a first name."

"Something close to Harry," said Lily.

"Happy?" asked Sirius.

"No, Padfoot," said James, "or Harriet."

"Hayden," said Lily after a few minutes. "Hayden Yuri Jamie Potter."

"Sounds good, love," said James.

* * *

For there Sirius was named Hayden's Godfather and Remus the second Godfather incase anything should happen to Sirius. After Hayden was born, Albus Dumbledore told Lily and James about a prophecy linking Hayden a defeater of Voldmeort, even though she was 'she' not a 'he'. He made them go into hiding, even though James had a safer place than someplace with a Secret Keeper. 

So the Potter family went into hiding with Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but later switched to Peter Pettigrew, another family friend, since everyone thought Sirius would be the Secret Keeper and people thought Remus was a spy from Voldemort. But on Halloween, Lord Voldemort came to their house and killed Lily and James Potter. He then tried to kill Hayden, but when the evil wizard shot the deadly curse, it backfired on him.

Sirius then went after Peter, to confront him for what he did to Lily and James. He found Peter in a muggle street, but Peter told everyone Sirius betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. Peter then cut of his own finger, shot a curse, which killed twelve muggles, and transformed into a rat and fled.

Hayden was later picked up by Rubeus Hagrid and brought to Number Four Private Drive to live with her last remaining relatives, the Dursleys'. Which were her Aunt Petunia, Lily's older sister, her Uncle Vernon, Petuntia's husband and her cousin Dudley, their son. There Hayden Potter grew up not knowing who she truly was, while the wizarding world praised _Harry_ Potter the _Boy_-Who-Lived, it was all according to what Albus Dumbledore told them.

* * *

Hayden: It can be a boy or girl name and it's close to Harry.  
Yuri: It's the Japanese form of lily  
Jamie: More of a feminine version of James 


	2. Chapter One: A Day in the Life Of

Author's Note: This chapter is really similar to the second one in _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_.

Chapter **Warnings**: This chapter contains mentions of **child abuse**!

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter One: A day in the Life Of

_**It's a day in life, it' a link in tha chain,  
Beginning the end, they both look the same, round and round,  
No new ground, it's a day life, and were down to the game,  
Winning or losing, there nothing to gane, round and round,  
No new ground,  
**_-Lindsey Lohan from Confessions of a Teenaged Drama Queen Soundtrack

Hayden Potter woke up to the sound of her Aunt Petunia pounding on her cupboard door. With a groan she got up knowing today was going to be hell since it was her cousin Dudley's birthday. Getting up, she quickly through on Dudley's hand-me-down baggy black shirt and baggy jeans. As she walked out of her cupboard she ran her fingers through her short raven-black hair.

Her name was Hayden Yuri Jamie Potter, but everyone knew her as Harry James Potter, a _boy_. Her relatives had been doing it as long as she could remember.

She quickly walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the Dursleys knowing if she didn't hurry up she'd get in trouble with her Uncle Vernon. When she entered the kitchen Aunt Petunia wordlessly pushed her to the stove to cook the food and Hayden knew by now not to burn if she didn't wish to be.

Quickly and carefully she finished up breakfast and got into severed by the time the whale-size Dudley came in.

"How many are there this year?" asked Dudley as he came in.

"Thirty-six," answered Uncle Vernon with a smile on his face as he looked over his newspaper. "Counted them myself, four times."

"Thirty-six!" yelled Dudley. "Thirty-six! Last year I got thirty-eight, that's two less."

"Sweetie," said Aunt Petunia, "you didn't count Aunt Marge's present. It's under the big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"That's thirty-seven," said Dudley. "That's still one less than last year."

Aunt Petunia quickly added, "We'll buy you two more presents while we're out today."

"Then I'd get thirty . . . thirty," said Dudley trying to count. Hayden bit back her laigh she felt coming knowing it would only lead to trouble for her.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums, thirty-nine," said Aunt Petunia.

"Sounds good, Mum," said Dudley as he started to rip into his presents.

The sound of the telephone ringing drove Aunt Petunia out of the kitchen to answer it. While she was gone, Vernon, proudly watched his son unwrap his mountain of birthday presents, Hayden sat at the table bore, trying to look happy. A few minutes later, Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen looking pissed with the phone.

"Vernon, Mrs. Figg can't take the 'boy', she broke her leg," said Aunt Petunia annoyed.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia started to talk about things they could do with Hayden. In the end they decided she'd have to come with them, since they couldn't think of anyone to watch him. During the discussion Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, came in.

About a half an hour later, Hayden was in the back seat off Uncle Vernon's car with Piers and Dudley going to the zoo. She was told to behave. On the drive, Uncle Vernon complained about the usual: co-workers, 'Harry', the bank, 'the boy', morning traffic, 'the freak', the government and 'Harry'.

During the conversation, Hayden kept her mouth shut know it might get her in trouble. She looked out the window and the scenery flying by.

When they got to the zoo, Hayden saw it was crowded. By the entrance Uncle Vernon bought Dudley and Piers a large chocolate ice cream. Hayden didn't anything as usual. She followed the Dursleys and Piers around the zoo looking at all the animals.

When they reached the reptile house, Dudley and Piers wanted to watch the largest snake in the place move, but it wasn't. Dudley complained to his dad, hoping he could get the snake to move, but it didn't do anything but give people nearby headaches. Slowly they moved to watch another snake.

While they left Hayden watched the snake. It winked at her and slowly raised its head to meet her eyelevel. It nodded its head in the direction towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

'_I get that all the time,'_ said the snake

'_I know,'_ said Hayden rolling her eyes. _'It's really annoying.'_

The snake nodded its head.

'_Where are you from?'_ asked Hayden.

The snake jerked its head at a sign near the glass that read:

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil  
__This animal was bred in the zoo._

'_You didn't know your parents either?'_ asked Hayden. _'Mine died when I was a baby.'_

The snake nodded its head.

All of a sudden, Hayden was pushed to the ground by Dudley as he came over to the snake. He pressed himself against the glass. Then a split second later, he fell through and the snake came out.

The snake started to move out, but it looked in Hayden's direction and said, _'Brazil, here I came. Thanksss, amigo.'_

When Uncle Vernon came over he saw Hayden on the ground trying not to laugh and Dudley trying to get out of the glass. The next few hours were sent with the zoo director going over what happened.

When they got back to Number Four Private Drive, Uncle Vernon dragged Hayden into the house by her hair. He beat the girl before putting her back into the cupboard. She was kept in the cupboard for weeks without food.


	3. Chapter Two: Face Down

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Chapter **Warning!**: Has mentions of **child abuse** in first paragraph and last.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Two: Face Down 

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
**_-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus from Don't You Fake It

By the time the Dursleys let Hayden out of the cupboard she had more bruises from Uncle Vernon's beatings and she was skinny than before for not being fed in a long time. The morning she was let out, she walked into the kitchen and smelled the worse thing ever. It was coming from a meat tub in the sink, which according to Aunt Petunia was her school uniform and it'd look like everyone else's. She didn't not to say anything knowing it would only get her sent back to the cupboard.

Sometime later the sound of mail coming in alerted everyone.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon.

"Make 'Harry' get it," whined Dudley.

"Get the mail, 'boy'," ordered Uncle Vernon.

Hayden got up not wanting to know what could happen if she didn't. She ran to the door and gathered the mail. Looking through it, she saw a post card from Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, a bill-looking envelope and a letter for _Harry_.

Hayden usually didn't get mail. When she saw it, her eyes got wider. No had ever sent her anything. She didn't really care if it was addressed to her boy name, she just cared she got something. Looking at it over, she saw it said:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
Number Four Private Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

The envelope looked weird, it was a yellow color and had no stamp. Flipping it over she saw the letter was sealed with a coat of arms, there was a loin, an eagle, a snake and badger with an _**H**_ in the middle.

Moving quickly she took the mail back to Uncle Vernon before she got called for it. When she got back to the table, she handed him all his mail and kept her letter, which she slipped into a packet of her jeans. She quickly finished her breakfast and went back to her cupboard, where she planned to open her letter. But before she so much as get up, Dudley said something.

"Dad!" yelled Dudley. " 'Harry' kept something!"

When the three Dursleys looked at her, Hayden withdraw the letter and handed it to Uncle Vernon. When he got the letter, his eyes widened and he motioned for Petunia to come over. Uncle Vernon handed the letter to Aunt Petunia and grabbed Hayden by the arm and moved her to the cupboard.

Later that night when Uncle Vernon got home from work and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were asleep, he beat Hayden.

Throughout the rest of the week, the same letters came and every time a letter came, Uncle Vernon would beat Hayden. It only got worse as time went on.

After two weeks of this, Hayden was in the worse shape she'd ever been in. She had bruises covering most of her body, a few broken bones and a cranked rib or two, if not more. Uncle Vernon had also taken to using other means of beating her, like a hot frying pan or a knife. Nonetheless Hayden was in bad shape and she wouldn't be getting any better anytime soon. The Dursleys wouldn't take care of her, they never did, and no one cared about her.


	4. Chapter Three: The Great Escape

Author's Note: Happy New Years!!

Disclaimer: Same as last time. Nothing's changed yet.

Chapter **Warning**: Mentions of **child abuse** throughout the whole chapter.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Three: The Great Escape

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight **_

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
- The Great Escape from Boys Like Girls (Album) 

Severus Snape wasn't happy. He was pissed. He was pissed at anything and everything, anyone and everyone, especially Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the bratty son of James Potter. He was "upset" at Dumbledore because he was making him, Severus Snape, get the Harry Potter, the son of his archenemy James Potter.

He knew, better than anyone, that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be as arrogant, selfish and big-headed as his father was. The young Potter brat was probably going to follow in his footsteps and become a prankster and create a band of mindless followers.

Hissing loudly, Snape quickened his pace so he could get the brat and get his day done faster. He wanted to spend as little time possible with the Potter brat. He knew he'd have all the time in the world to spend with him over this school and the next six to come after it.

Severus, being the cunning Slytherin he was and the smarter and cunning Death Eater from Voldemort's Inner Circle, was coming up with lots of plans to stick the Potter brat in detention for and any other idiot Gryffindor.

When Snape stepped off school grounds he Apparated straight to Private Driver, Surrey. Upon arriving he knew better than before Harry Potter was going to be a brat and a pain. He could tell by looking around the street, every house and yard, down to the last blade of grass, was the same. He frowned at the sight of the place.

He quickly made his way towards Number Four. When he reached the house, Snape swiftly made his way up to the door and knocked. The door was answered a few minutes later by a woman with a horse-face.

"I'm here to pick up Mister Potter," Snape said.

"I'm sorry, but no one lives here by that name," replied the woman.

"Please fetch me Mister Potter, woman, and I'll be on my way," he said with narrowed eyes. This Muggle woman was getting on his nerves and he wanted to get out of here soon.

"Go away!" she ordered loudly. "I don't know anyone named Potter. Leave, now or I'll call the cops."

Snape snorted and preformed Legillimancy on her and was shocked with his find. He found memories and thoughts of a Potter he never thought possible. Breathlessly Snape pushed the woman inside her and followed in.

Once inside, he sent a silent stunner at the woman. He quickly made his way over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. Inside he found a small child, one that didn't look ten it looked seven. The child was covered in cuts, bruises, burned, scars and many other injuries. Snape could even pick out a few broken bones and ribs.

He shook his head at the sight of the girl. He saw the Potter brat was a girl and no where close to a brat. He saw memories of the past few days and weeks and knew what she and her husband had been doing to the girl.

Quickly Snape pulled the girl into his arms and Apparated away from Private Drive to a safer and private location that not even Dumbledore would think to look at.

As far as Dumbledore knew Snape was going to pick up "Harry Potter", take "him" shopping and answer "his" questions on the Wizarding world and then take "him" back home. The old Headmaster didn't even think of ever looking in on "him". He never did anything to take care of the "boy", apart sending his relatives money to take care of "him" with.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat with his wife Narcissa and son Draco around the family dining table eating breakfast. Today was the day Lucius and Narcissa were taking Draco shopping for his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Breakfast was interrupted when one of the House Elves, Dobby, came in.

"Master Malfoy," it began, "you's has visitor in your study from Lord Snape and he tells Dobby to bring Master Malfoy to him at once and Dobby's be good House Elf and goes and gets Master Malfoy."

Lucius got up from the table and made his way to his private study. He was unpleased to be interrupted at breakfast by the House Elf. Severus Snape was a close family friend, not to mention Draco's Godfather. He was more than welcome to come and join them at the table. But Lucius knew whatever the reason Severus was here was a good one if he deserved him during breakfast.

Once arriving in his study, Lucius found his friend kneeling in front of the couch in his study. Getting closer, the Malfoy noticed someone was on the couch and that someone was asleep. Taking a few more steps, he frowned. Lucius could see various scars and marking on the body of the child, not to mention the child was deathly thin and small, it looked like seven or eight year old.

"Severus, what's going on?" he asked.

"I need your help, Lucius," replied Snape. Lucius frowned, he had a feeling it was about the child and he wasn't going to like the story behind it.

"Who's the child?" he asked.

He heard his friend sigh then replied, "Hayden Yuri Jamie Potter the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the Girl-Who-Lived."

Lucius didn't reply. He just came forward and looked at the kid on his couch. He saw his dark-haired friend wordlessly push aside the bangs and on the child's forehead sat a lighting bolt scar. The scar of the Potter the Child-Who-Lived.

The blonde Death Eater's mouth almost fell open. Almost, a Malfoy would never be left speechless.

Luckily the sound of 'POPPING' in the room broke the silence. Both men turned to see Dobby the House Elf with many potions.

"Lord Snape tells Dobby to get him all the healing potions and Dobby's does that," the House Elf handed over the potions and snapped his fingers making more potions appear. Then without another word the Elf left.

Severus was about to get to work when the slund of someone gasping lifted the room. Turning around the two men found Nacissa with a hand to her face and shock expression and Draco looking at Potter.

Lucius quickly and quietly got up and made his way over to his wife and son to explain what was going on. After a few minutes and heated discussion an angry Draco left the room and Naricssa sat to work helping Severus while Lucius called an Elf for a drink.

Many hours later, a tired Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy sat with a grumpy Draco Malfoy and still-drinking Lucius Malfo around the table eating dinner. No one was saying anything, no wanted to and no one had to. They all understood what was going on and what had to be done. They each knew Hayden Potter was safely sound asleep upstairs in one of the many guest rooms and no one was going to find her or get her anytime soon.


	5. Chapter Four: Part of Your World

Author's Note: Read and enjoy!

Disclaim: Standard. i.e. I onw nothing and I'm not making any money off of this (or any other) story.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Four: Part of Your World

_**I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whad'ya call 'em?  
Oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again?  
Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
**_-Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid

When Hayden started coming to, she felt that she was on a mattress with sheets that felt soft to the touch. She also felt much better than she had in a long time, if not ever. Slowly Hayden rolled over onto her left side, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come, but she didn't feel anything.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She could tell she was nowhere near Private Drive or anyplace she knew. Sitting up, Hayden saw the room around her was white everything. Looking down at herself she saw she had less bruising, cuts and burns on her body, she didn't have any broken bones or ribs and she wasn't as skinny.

Slowly she climbed out of the bed and moved to the door on the left side of the room. Opening it, she saw it led to a marble white bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a part of black jeans, an emerald shirt and black dress-looking-thing. She moved to take a shower. After which she got dressed and brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her short hair.

Walking out of the bathroom, she came face to face with a man with oily-black hair and a family with white-blonde hair. She looked at each of them, they were all wearing the same dress-type-thing.

The man with black hair wore black ones. The man with white-blonde hair had black ones on too. The woman with white-blonde was dressed in dark blue ones and the boy with the same hair was in green ones.

"Miss Potter," said the man with white-blonde hair, "it good to see you're doing better. I'm Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy and our son, Draco Malfoy. And family friend, Severus Snape."

"What did I get here? What happened to me?" as soon as the words split out of her mouth, Hayden brought her hand to her mouth and closed with her eyes wide in fear. The four people in the looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry!" began Hayden, "I forgot I'm not supposed to ask question. Please don't get mad at me!"

"Why would you say so?" asked Mister Malfoy raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle Vernon says I'm not supposed to ask question," replied Hayden. "And when I do, I'm in trouble."

The three adults in the room shared a look.

"Miss Potter," became the man named Severus Snape, "do you what happened to your parents or who are?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod, the three adults looked suspired and confused. "My parents died in a car crash because my dad was drunk. They hit another car and killed the family inside. And I'm freak"

"Who told you that?" asked the boy named Draco, even though he didn't understand half of what she said, he knew that Lily and James died because of Voldemort.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley," said the girl.

"They're wrong," said Draco. "What do you know about magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic," replied Hayden with a smile, that one she knew was true, everyone said so.

"Miss Potter, what if I told you, you were a witch?" asked Mister Snape.

"I'd say you were wrong."

"Miss Potter, have you ever done anything you explain?"

Hayden thought, the only things that came to mind was her hair cuts, the time she was running from Dudley at school and ended up on the roof of the school and when the glass disappeared at the zoo and talking to the snake.

"Yes."

"Like what?" asked the woman named Narcissa.

"At school one time, when Dudley and his gang were playing 'Harry' Hunting, I was running from them and next thing I knew I was on top of the roof of the school," here the adults shared another look. "Then there was the times when Aunt Petunia makes me get hair cuts and my hair grows back the next day," the other four all nodded. "Then recently the glass at the zoo disappeared, the boa constrictor escaped and Dudley got trapped behind the glass."

"Anything else, Miss Potter?" asked Mister Snape.

"Before the glass disappeared, I spoke to the snake. I could understand it and it me," answered Hayden. The other four people in the room paled, only one other person was known for being able to talk to snakes, Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you, Miss Potter," said Missus Malfoy.

"Miss Potter, here this is for you," said Mister Snape as he handed her a letter like the ones she'd been getting.

As soon as she saw it, she paled and waiting for someone to hit or something like it. Mister Snape held it out to her and everyone in the room looked at her, waiting for her to take it.

Then it hitting Snape, like the Knight Bus Padfoot, remembered what he saw in Petunia's mind about Vernon beating Hayden after receiving the letters.

"Nothing's going to happen to you here," said Mister Snape, Hayden slowly reached out and took the letter, while the two adults in the room gave him a questioning look. He motioned he'd tell them later.

Upon getting the letter, Hayden saw it now read:

Mr. H. Potter  
North Wing Guest Room  
Malfoy Manor

She slowly turned it over and opened the seal. She quickly opened it all the way and found a letter that read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_


	6. Chapter Five: Glamorous

Author's Note: Let me know if this chapter doesn't make any sense. If it doesn't I'll re-edit it. Before posting it, I did a rush job. This week I'm trying to get everything updated.

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone's who's read or reading this story or one of my others. Another thanks to everyone who's add this story (or a different one) or me to their alerts/favorites.

Disclaimer: Standard. You all know what that means, if not see the prologue (or chapter one).

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Five: Glamorous

_**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

-Fergie from The Dutchess

Hayden followed Draco through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley as he led the way to Gringotts, the wizard bank. His parents and Professor Snape had left the Manor earlier that morning to take care of something at the bank; they said it was grown-up things.

She had been with the Malfoys' for the past week. During which she had learned about the Wizarding World and they went over the basic spells and potions with her. Draco had been cold to her at first, but he warmed up or got use to her during the week. She also learned about Hogwarts, things like the Houses and Professors. Lucius, Narcissa and Professor Snape also told her about her parents, through talking to Professor Snape she picked up he didn't like her dad or his friends, not that she knew why, and he was close to her mom. Both were hard subjects for him to talk about.

For the past week, Professor Snape hadn't let her leave her bed, so she sent most of her time reading the books the House-Elf Dobby brought her. She found the Elf funny and likable, the Malfoys' said he could be her personal House-Elf if she wanted.

Today, Professor Snape said she could leave bed and go with the Malfoys' to get _Harry's _school things at Diagon Alley. They told how Dumbledore made the Wizarding World believe Lily and James Potter's child was a boy named Harry Potter and he defeated Voldemort. They told the Ministry had her birth recorded at the Ministry, but they were a bush of idiots and didn't bother looking at them. And everyone who knew her as a baby was 'silenced'. They also told Hayden she had to play 'Harry' for the time being, but she could soon-ish be herself.

So here she was following Draco through the crowded streets to someplace, Dia-something Alley she remembered. When Draco got to the bank, he pushed Hayden through the doors, before she had time to look around and he did the same thing when they got inside.

"Mister Potter, Draco," said Professor Snape, "please follow us."

The three adults were following a Goblin through one of the many doors. Draco grabbed her arm and followed his parents and Godfather. The Goblin led them through a long tunnel that led to another door. It continued on like that for a little, when finally the Goblin came to stop in front of another door, but this door was white with gold lining. He opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

Inside the room, was another Goblin seated behind a desk and a woman in front of it. That Goblin motioned for them to take a seat. Lucius, Narcissa and Professor Snape sat in front of the Goblin with Draco to the right of his parents and Hayden to the left of the professor and the stranger woman. Looking at the lady, Hayden notice she had graying red hair and looked rather mean.

"Morning, Lord, Lady and Young Master Malfoy, Lord Snape and Young Miss Potter," greeted the Goblin. "I am the Head Goblin, Lord Goldforn and this is Lady McGonagall"

Hayden heard the 'Miss' part and looked up at the Lord Goldhorn, who nodded at her.

"We're here to adopt Young Miss Potter into Minerva's family or ours'," said Narcissa. "Preferably Minerva's or the Malfoys', but the Blacks' will do find to, since her Godfather was my cousin, Sirius."

"Lord Black did leave everything to Young Miss Potter in his will," said the Goblin. "But he isn't dead or found guilty of the charges against him."

"What's that mean?" said Hayden, she'd read all about Sirius and what he did to her parents and the Malfoys' and Professor Snape had told her about him.

"The Ministry never found him guilty because he never had a trail," said Lord Goldhorn. "If they did have a trail, they would find he isn't guilty."

The last statement caught everyone's attention.

"Why do you say so?" asked the Lady McGone-y-gall, something like that.

"Because in the vault of Lily and James Potter is something that says so," said Goldhorn. "The same something is something Albus Dumbledore is trying to get a hold of. But he can't get it since he was never signed to the Potters' vaults or have any right from their will."

"Back to our first statement," said Lucius. "We want Miss Potter to be part of our family or Minerva's. Preferably Minerva's because she is 'light', not 'dark' and Dumbledore would never think she adopted Miss Potter."

"You'll need the signatures of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," said the Goblin. "And you might to keep this out of the papers and away from the press."

"Why?" asked Hayden.

"Because Lord Dumbledore has been acting as your Magical Guardian for the past ten years," began Lord Goldhorn. "He won't want to give up custody so easily. He tried using his guardianship to get into the Potters' vaults and try and get their money, but we didn't let him."

"He knew that Miss Potter was treated in her relatives house?" asked Lucius.

"We believe so," replied the Goblin. "Lord Malfoy and Lady McGonagall, if you would stay behind I could go over the necessary paperwork with you."

From there, Professor Snape went back to Hogwarts and Narcissa took Draco and Hayden to get their money. She told Hayden they'd stop by her parents' vault later, along with her Godfather's, if she wanted.

With their money in hand, Narcissa took Hayden and Draco shopping to get their school things. As they were leaving the bank, a family of redheads came in, Hayden saw Narcissa and Draco become a little more guarded as they walked out the bank.

On the shopping schedule, the first stop was _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. There Hayden and Draco got their Hogwarts robes. Narcissa also ordered 'Harry' some regular robes for school and Hayden some as well for home.

Next they went bought their trunks. Draco got a silver, black and green one. Hayden got a four compartment trunk in black. Then they got their cauldron and telescopes.

Later they hit _Apothcary_ for their potions' supplies. Hayden left as soon as she could, but Draco stayed in looking for extra things, since Potions was one of his favorite things. He was the one helping her with it back at the Manor. Professor Snape would help a little, but he mostly gave her books on Potions, Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When Draco and Narcissa finally exited the store, Narcissa took the two eleven-year-olds to _Flourish and Blots_ for their school books. Hayden looked around, she was picking up 'a few' extra books too. She got two books on Wandless magic: _Beginner's Guide to Wandless Magic_ and _Wandless Magic: The Lost Art_, three on the Hogwarts' Founders: _Hogwarts a History_, _The Greatest Wizards of their Time_ and _The Founders of Hogwarts:_ _An Insight on their Lives_ and some others on various other topics.

As Hayden made her way to the counter to pay for her books, she ran into someone else, her books and the other person's went flying all over the place.

"Sorry," she heard the other person say. Looking up, Hayden saw it was a girl around her age with bushy brown. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Together the two girls quickly collected their books from all over the floor. Hayden quickly located her school books, then found her other books. But she realized she was missing some, she saw her others in pile next to the other girl. Her missing books were:

_A Guide to the Wizarding World_, _Dark Wizards in History_, _Quidditch: Through the Ages_ and _Pureblood: Rules and Regulations_.

When she got her books together, Hayden took them over to the counter where Narcissa and Draco were waiting they quickly paid and left.

Their next stop was _Ollivanders: Makers of the Finest Wands since 382 B.C._ at least according to the sign. There Draco went first for his wand, he got a thirteen inches, Willow and dragon heartstrings. It only took him four tries to get his wand. Then Hayden went and she went through most of the wands in the store, everyone she used the wrong wand and it did something funny, Draco would laugh at her. Then finally Ollivander handed Hayden the right wand, eleven inches, Holly and phoenix feather. The wand maker told Hayden the story behind her wand and its brother wand.

One of the last stops was _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. There Draco got a black raven and Hayden got a snowy white owl.

As they were leaving the store, they met up with Lucius and he led them to another pet store called _Artemis' House of Magical Pets_. There the Malfoys' bought Hayden two snakes. One was a male Ashwinder named Chaos and a female False Water Cobra named Star.

After the visit to the pet store, the Malfoys' and Hayden went back to the Manor. She decided she wasn't ready to see her parents' or Sirius' vaults yet. During the rest of Hayden's summer, she read her textbooks, talked to her snakes, hung out with Draco and got use to being 'Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived'.

The Malfoys' also told her, her new Magical Guardian was Minerva McGonagall. Hayden learned she would be living with the Malfoys' for most of the summer, but she had to spend parts of it with Minerva. She and Draco decided to call the older lady 'Aunt Minnie'.


	7. Chapter Six: The Start of Something New

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Another round to evreyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites. Plus, thanks to everyone for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this story or my others.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Six: The Start of Something New

__

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**_-Gabriella from High School Musical 

The first day of school is chaos for most people. They do things like: wake up later, forget to pack, forget their trunk, forget something or anything else. But for Hayden Potter, September First was like any other day, expect for the fact that she was going to a magical boarding school as a _boy_.

She didn't need to worry about over sleeping because she had Dobby wake her up by seven every morning. She packed and re-packed at least fourteen times the night before. Her trunk and pets were safely waiting for the Ministry car in the Entrance Hall of the Manor. Narcissa also went over her trunk to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Currently, Hayden was dressed as Harry and she was sitting in the Dining Room eating breakfast with Lucius, Narcissa, Professor Snape and Draco. While they were eating, Draco had his House-Elf packing for him. It was a little after eight and they were leaving at a quarter 'til nine.

During breakfast Professor Snape told Hayden and Draco about the rules, the teachers and what he except from them in his classes. Lucius was having the man give Draco and Hayden private lessons in Occlumency and Legillimancy, for they're safety against Voldemort and Dumbledore or anyone else.

Over the next few minutes, the group finished eating and the House-Elves cleared the table. Professor Snape left to go back to Hogwarts for the staff meeting. Lucius and Narcissa ushered Draco and Hayden into the Entrance Hall to wait for the Ministry car.

The said car pulled up five minutes later, the driver came up and took the trunks and animals to load into the car. He put the two trunks in the trunk of the car, the two snakes, owl, raven and Draco's kitten, Bastet, into the back seat. Lucius climbed into the front, while his wife, son and Hayden climbed into the back. When the doors shut, the driver started the car and began the drive to the train station in London.

When the car pulled up to the front of King's Cross Station, the driver hopped out and grabbed to carts, in one he loaded Draco's trunk, raven and kitten and the other he loaded Hayden's trunk, Chaos, Star and Hedwig. While he was loading the carts, Lucius and Narcissa gave the two some money from the trolley and they got out of the car.

After the driver gave Draco and Hayden their carts, he got back in his car and drove away. The first year students quickly took control of their carts and started walking into the train station with Lucius and Narcissa in front of them.

The adults led the way to platforms nine and ten. Lucius explained that they'd have to walk/run at the barrier between the two platforms before they left the Manor. Lucius went first, at a walk and saying something about Malfoys' never running in public. Then Draco followed his father with his mother on his heels.

Hayden took a deep breath and was about to run at the barrier when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw two girls, one had black hair and the other was the bushy-haired girl from the bookstore.

"Do you know how to get onto the platform?" asked the black haired girl.

Hayden just nodded and said, "You run at the barrier between nine and ten."

The other two girls nodded and turned to watch her. Hayden quickly realized they wanted to see her go first. She got ready again and took a run at the barrier. She shut her eyes just as she would run into the barrier, but she felt herself go through. When she got to the other side and opened her eyes, she turned to look at the wall, then quickly moved out of the way just as the black haired girl came through the barrier.

She looked around her and saw the Malfoys' standing a few feet away having a family moment. Not wanting to disturber them, Hayden took her cart over to the train and grabbed her trunk, Hadwig's cage and her snakes then climbed onto the train. She went looking for an empty compartment and found one in the back of the middle part of the train. Moving inside, she put her pets on the seat and tried putting her trunk in the overhead storage. She was failing when she felt someone else help her. Turning around she saw two identical twin boys with red hair, they looked familiar.

"Thanks," said Hayden as she sat down.

"No prob," said one.

"We're Forge," began the other.

"And Gred," continued the first.

"Weasley," added the second.

"Slytherin third years," they finished together.

Hayden looked at them. They were Weasley, probably the same family Lucius told (Malfoys don't complain, according to Lucius) her about over the summer. As far as she heard all Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

"I'm Harry Potter," she said, remembering to use her_ boy_ name.

The twins stared at her and Hayden could feel her cheeks redden as blood rushed to them. The twins stood looking at her and she sat looking at anything in the compartment but them.

"Fred? George?" called a voice from the platform.

The twins looked at each other and shared identical smiles then left the compartment. Hayden curiously looked out the window to see the twins, Fred and George/Forge and Gred, talking to a man with long red hair and a fang earring and dragon hide boot and a another man with shorter red hair and burn marks. Looking at them, she guessed the older two were the twins' brothers. But she frowned, last she heard the Weasleys' had seven children, six boys and one girl.

Looking around, farther down she saw more redheads. A short and plump woman with red hair, a little girl, around ten, with red hair who was whining to her mother, a boy around her age who was looking at something and an older boy, who screamed bookworm. The boy around her age was glaring at the twins and the other two, she guessed the younger boy was jealous of the twins because they got their older brothers attention

The whistle blew.

The students on the platform boarded the train and soon the train took off from the platform. The sound of the door opening and closing caused Hayden to turn around and see the girls from earlier.

"Minded if we sit here?" asked the bushy-haired girl.

"Go ahead," said Hayden with a shrug.

The two girls came in and sat down across from her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy-haired girl.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," said the black haired girl.

"I'm Hay . . . rry Potter," said Hayden as she caught herself.

"As in the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah," answered Hayden with a nod.

"I read about you," began Hermione, "in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and-"

"_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," Hayden finished as she cut Hermione off.

"Know what House you wanna be in?" asked Pansy.

"I hope Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," replied Hermione.

"Slytherin for me," answered Pansy.

Hayden thought for a few minutes. Her parents were in Gryffindor, but the Malfoys' said she acted a lot like a Slytherin and Snape said she was Ravenclaw material. Then Aunt Minnie, as she called her, told Hayden she'd loved her no matter what house she was in, but she hoped it was her own house.

"I'm not sure," she said after a few minutes. "My parents were in Gryffindor, but someone told me I'd make a good Slytherin and someone else said I'd be a fair Ravenclaw."

The door opened again, the three girls looked up to see Draco with four other boys. Two looked large and stupid, one had dark skin and looked Italian and the other had brown hair.

"Hey, _Harry_," smirked Draco.

Hayden fought back the urge to stink her tough out at him. The blonde loved making fun of the fact that she had to be a 'he' at school and in public.

"Hi, Draco," she greeted.

"Who are your girlfriend_s_?" asked Draco, he smirk growing in size.

"They're girl friends, as in female-friends," Hayden pointed out. "These are Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Girls, this is Draco Malfoy. How about your _boy_friends, Draco?"

"This is Blaise Zabini," he said pointing to the Italian boy. "That's Theodore Nott," he said pointing out the brunette. "That's Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe," he finished nodding to the two bigger boys. "And that's Harry Potter," Draco added pointing to Hayden.

"Mind if we join?" asked Blaise Zabini.

The three girls looked at each other, then back at the guys and nodded.

The five boys moved into the compartment. It was Draco, Hayden. Blaise and Theodore on one side with Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle on the other.

The first years spent the rest of the train ride talking about Houses, Quidditch and many other things. When the lady with trolley came around, Hayden and Draco bought most of candy off of it. Before the group knew it, they were at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter Seven: Our Time Now

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Another round to evreyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites. Plus, thanks to everyone for reading!

Author's Note Two: This might be the last chapter for awhile cause I have some **HUGE** IB tests coming up. My English teacher's going on baby-leave soon, to be with his wife, and his doing all the testing and papers before Spring Break. With all the tests it means I have a lot of studying to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this story or my others. The Sorting Hat song is copied from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on pages 117-118.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Seven: Our Time Now

_**Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now  
**_- Plain White T's from Everyone Seconds Counts

When the train pulled up to the Station all the students made their way out off the train. The older students walked away and the first years stood around looking for someplace to go, Hayden and her compartment among them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted a booming voice over the sea of students. Slowly Hayden led her new friends to the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a giant.

The giant led the way to the lake once all the first years were present. When the group got their first sight of Hogwarts, they all smiled at the sight.

"No more'n four to a boat," said the giant. Hayden tore her eyes away from the castle and looked around, she saw boats lining the enough of the lake.

Slowly the group became to move forward and break into smaller groups. Draco, Theo, Blaise and Crabbe climbed into one while Hermione, Pansy and Hayden climbed into another boat with a girl who introduced herself as Lisa Turpin.

Once everyone was in, the boats began to move forward and the first years looked around them and talked among themselves excitedly. Soon the boats came to a cliff and everyone ducked as the giant instructed.

They climbed out of the boats and followed the giant up a pathway on the damp grass. The group followed the giant's lamp. Soon Hayden found herself walking up a flight of stone steps. The giant stopped in front of a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here?" asked the giant as he raised his hand and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened revealing Aunt Minnie, or Professor McGonagall as it was in school. Hayden flashed her smile, which the professor saw and nodded her head to Hayden. She couldn't smile since she had an image to quit up.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant. The lady nodded to him and the giant left.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors revealing the Entrance Hall. Hayden looked around in amazement, it was bigger than the one at Malfoy Manor. The professor led the way across the stone floor to two doors. On the other side they could hear voices, lots of them. McGonagall then showed the first years to an empty chamber off the hall and they all crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "Dinner will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will need to be sorted into your house. The Sorting in an important ceremony here, the most important. Because during your stay here, your house will be like your family. Your class will be together, sleep in the house dormitories and spend time in your house common room.

"The four house are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and record of outstanding witches and wizards. While here, your triumphs will earn your house points and rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. The rest of the school will be watching. So, I recommend you smarten yourselves up."

With all said, the professor left the chamber. Hayden swallowed.

"How do they sort us?" asked Hermione.

"With a hat," answered Draco.

The girl nodded, a little less nervous.

"So its, true," said a redheaded boy, Hayden knew he was a Weasley. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The crowd broke into whisper. The redhead moved forward with two boys behind him, a black boy and a boy with sandy hair, so he was standing in front of Hayden.

"I'm Weasley, Ron Weasley," he said. "This is Dean Thomas," the black boy, "and Seamus Finnigan," the sandy haired boy.

Draco chuckled. Weasley looked at him with neared eyes. He looked over the group Hayden was standing with and smirked.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," said Weasley. "Let's see platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, you must be a Malfoy, future Death Eater no doubt. A whole group of them. And one, no two Mudbloods.

"Harry you need to make better friends. I can help you there," said Wealey holding out his hand for her. When he said 'Death Eater' and 'Mudbloods' the crowd gasped. Hayden knew what both were. Death Eaters were Lord Voldemort's followers and Mudbloods was a bad name for a muggleborn.

Hayden looked at her new friends and back at the Weasley, she liked his brothers more. She said, "No, I can tell the wrong sort for myself."

Just as the redhead was about to say something, Minnie came back. Hayden smiled at her and she returned a small, unnoticeable one.

"They're ready for you," she said. "Now get in a line and follow me."

Quickly the group of eleven year olds got into a line. Hermione and Pansy were ahead of her and she was next to Draco. He gave her an encouraging smile as the line started to move.

They walked into the hall and saw four look tables lining the floor with another one in front of them. Hayden noticed the ceiling and smiled. She read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.

The line stopped and the first years all crowded together. Hayden watched as her guardian placed a four legged stool with an old hat with hatch in front of the group. Before Hayden could think the hat came to life and started singing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smart hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be.  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make real friends.  
__Those cunning folks use any means  
__To achieve their ends.  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished. When it bowed the hall fell silent.

"When I call your came forth put on the hat and sit on the stool," ordered McGonagall as she unrolled a scroll. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde hair came forth and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat and the table burst into cheers.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Soon the Sorting picked up and all the house got new members and applause as they received them. Crabbe became a Slytherin, along with Goyle.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione made her way up and sat down on the stool with the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hayden clapped for her friend as she made her way over to the blue and bronze table. The Sorting carried on with a few catching her attention.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hayden clapped along with the silver and green table. On his way over, Draco flashed her a smirk.

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were three before Hayden.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hayden stepped forward and heard the hall break into whispers. Hayden heard a lot of people saying things and had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Next thing she knew, everything was dark.

"Hmm," said a small voice. "Difficult. Very difficult. The world thinks of you differently, _Miss_ Potter. You have a plan, I see. A good mind, you like to read and learn. A fair Ravenclaw, but that's not for you. Courage and bravery, no Gryffindor either. To bad, your ancestor wouldn't like that. There's a thirst to prove yourself and the power of Slytherin.

"You'll be good in – SLYTHERIN!"

Hayden took the hat off and was greeted by a stunned hall, which was soon filled with the applause from the Slytherin table. The Weasley twins were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

She took a seat next to Draco and some older student who introduced themselves as a second year named Esmeralda Mendes. Hayden turned her attention back to the Sorting.

"Thomas Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

At the end of the Sorting, Minnie rolled up the scroll and collected the Hat and stool. She took them and left the fall. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose to his feet. He gave the students a grandfatherly smile and opened his arms.

"Welcome!" he began. "Welcome to all to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, here are a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat back down. Most of the hall clapped and cheered. Hayden found herself trying not to glare at the man who ruined her life. She blamed him for her old life, more than Voldemort.

"Is he mad?" Hayden asked Esmeralda.

"We, in Slytherin, think he is," she answered. Esmeralda had tan skin with mid-black length black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Soon the tables filled themselves with food, lots of it. The table filled with talking and the Slytherins eating. Hayden smiled. She knew she would like most of her time here.

She took a few minutes to look up at the Staff Table and saw her guardian smile at her before talking to another lady. Her eyes passed along the table and landed on Snape. He was talking to someone in a turban.

"Ouch!" cried Hayden as she felt a sharp, hot pain run across her scar.

"Are you okay?" asked Esmeralda.

"Y-yeah," replied Hayden. As soon as it was there, the pain was gone. She filed the information away for later and turned her attention back to the present moment.

"Who's the professor in the turban?" she asked the second year.

"That's Professor Quirrell, he teaching Defuse against the Dark Arts," replied the tan skinned girl. "He's talking to Professor Snape, he's the Head of Slythiner and teaches Potion."

Hayden and started eating again and began listening to the conversations around her. Soon dinner disappeared only to be replaced by dessert. Soon it was gone to and Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

"Just a few more words, then we'll all go to bed. I have the start-of-term notices.

"First years should know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. A few other students need remembering off it to."

Hayden turned the Weasley twins chuckle from behind her and knew the old man was talking about them.

"Quidditch trails will be held soon. See your captain for information. Gryffindor- Oliver Wood, Hufflepuff- Ernie City, Ravenclaw- Roger Davis, Slytherin- Marcus Flint. Anyone interested see them or Madam Hooch.

"And lastly, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds this year.

"Good night."

Hayden quickly followed Esmeralda to the Slytherin Common Room.


	9. Chapter Eight: Dirty Little Secret

Author's Note: Around of thanks to everyone for reading. Another for everyone who's reviewed. And another to everyone who's added me or my story to the favorite/alert lists. And one more to the C2s for having my story.

Author's Note Two: I'm alive!! I thought all the tests and papers would've killed me. I think it did a few times. I should have less homework from English for awhile, like a month and a half, so I should have more time to write. Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: Last I checked I didn't own Harry Potter, which was now.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Eight: Dirty Little Secret

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

- All American Rejects from Move Along

Hayden followed her guide like a lost puppy. She was doing her best to memorize her way from the Great Hall to the Slytherin Common Room. Esmeralda pointed out a few hints on, here and there. But she mostly stayed quiet. The first year shivered as she felt like someone was watching, she chose to ignore, for the time being. After a few minutes the second year stopped in front of a portrait a man holding snake. Esmeralda stopped in front of it.

"Password," said the man.

"Parseltongue," replied the older girl and the picture opened revealing a hidden room.

Hayden stepped in after the other. Esmeralda quickly left, saying something about going to her dorm. Hayden looked around the Slytherin Common Room and noticed it didn't seem as dark and gloomy as she thought it would be for being in the dungeons.

A few minutes later, some other Slytherins came in leading the other first years. Hayden quickly made her way over to the group. She found a place by Draco and Pansy. The older students quickly explained a few 'guidelines' and Professor Snape walked in.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," he began as his eyes trailed over the first years, "you'll find yourselves in a dorm with one other person. I suggest you get along since you'll be sharing a dorm for seven years.

"We, Slytherins, need to always stick together. The other houses don't like that much. Everyone in this house is your ally and you will stick together. If I hear different you'll be serving detection with Filch for a month or longer."

With that he turned and left with a swirl of his robes. The first years looked at each other before going off to find their dorms.

Hayden found herself looking at the right door on her first try. It read:

_First Year Boys  
__Draco Malfoy  
__Harry Potter_

She smiled and pushed the door open. Inside she saw two four-poster beds, one with black sheets and the other with green. There was a couch, two plush chairs, two book cases and a fireplace. Each bed had a trunk at the foot of the bed. Looking she saw hers on the green one. She walked over and saw Chaos and Star on her bed and Bastet on Draco's.

Hayden opened the second compartment on her trunk, which was where her personal books were stored. The first held 'Harry's' clothes, the third her school supplies (i.e. bag, caldron, telescope, school books) and the forth kept her clothes and other personal belongings she wanted to keep hidden or secret.

She pulled out her wand and closed her eyes, trying to remember the spell she studied and learned from her Charms' book over the summer. It was a levitation charm. She opened her eyes revealing her emerald eyes sparkling in delight. Aunt Minnie told her she probably had a photographic memory.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ she said as she switched and flicked her wand. Then all of her books came out and she moved her wand, with the books following over to one of the bookcases. As she tried putting them on the shelves, Hayden lost concentration on the spell and all the books fell. She signed and walked over to bookcase. She manually put the books on the shelves.

Thirty minutes and no sign of Draco later, found Hayden placing two books on her bed. She walked over to the trunk and opened the compartment with 'Harry's' clothes. She pulled out a pair of silk black pajamas Narcissa bought. She pulled off her robes and dropped them to the ground and pulled on the pajamas.

As she climbed into bed she looked at her right hand's ring finger. On it was an invisible ring; the ring controlled her Glamour charm. Lucius had given it to her shortly after she was healed. He told her to keep it on at all times and to never take it off. If the ring came off, her secret might be out. He told her it was too early for her secret to come out, they had to wait awhile.

When she was in bed, Hayden pulled the two books to her, one was entitled _Occlumency: How to Clear your Mind_ and the other was _Hogwarts, A Survival Guide to First Year_. She wasn't sure how good the second book would be, but it sounded funny at the very least. Looking at the two, she decided to read the second one.

_Table of Contents:  
__Chapter One: How to Get School Supplies in Two Hours  
__Chapter Two: Where to Find the Hogwarts Express  
__Chapter Three: Getting to the School  
__Chapter Four: The Sorting  
__Chapter Five: Your House  
__Chapter Six: How to Find the Great Hall in the Morning  
__Chapter Seven: Getting Around the School  
__Chapter Eight: The First Day  
__Chapter Nine: How to Impress Snape (Potions)  
__Chapter Ten: How to Get on McGonagall's Good Side and Stay There (Transfigurations)  
__Chapter Eleven: How to Stay Out of Pomfrey's Care (MedWitch)  
__Chapter Twelve: How to 'Plate' Sprout (Herbology)  
__Chapter Thirteen: Why not to Eat Hagrid's Food  
__Chapter Fourteen: Why it's a Good Idea to Stay Clear of Hagrid's 'Pets'  
__Chapter Fifteen: Why not to Eat Dumbledore's Candy (Headmaster)  
__Chapter Sixteen: The Basics to All Other Classes_

Some of the chapters made Hayden laugh, she quickly opened it to the seventh chapter and began to read.


	10. Chapter Nine: Making Memories

Author's Note: Another chapter!

Author's Note Two: My round of thanks for reading/reviewing my story. And another to everyone for adding me or my story to their alerts/favorite lists.

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter and not making any money.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Nine: Making Memory

_**You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory  
**_- Plain White T's from Every Second Counts

Hayden rolled her eyes as she entered the Common Room the next morning as she heard:

"See, look!"

"Where?"

"See him?"

"Is it really him?"

"Do you see the scar?"

"Look who it is!"

The whispers followed Hayden everywhere the next morning after she left her dorm. She was making her way to the Common Room and her housemates were looking at her like she was a zoo animal. She just rolled her eyes, knowing this would never stop. She was dressed in her Slytherin robes with Chaos wrapped around her left arm and Star on her right. She left her book bag in her room since she didn't know which classes she had that day.

Her and Draco were in the Common Room waiting for Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Myra Moon. The last four were the first year girls, along with Pansy. Not more than ten minutes later the other first year were in the Common Room.

Blaise had tan skin, black hair and gray eyes.

Theo had black skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle were both a larger build than the other first years. Crabbe had brown hair and olive-green eyes. Goyle had light brown hair and dirt-brown eyes.

Pansy had a pug-face shaped face. She had black hair and violet eyes.

Millicent had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Daphne had reddish-brown hair and evergreen eyes.

Myra had black skin, black hair and black eyes.

"Harry, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco these are: Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, Myra Moon," said Pansy as she pointed to each person. "Millie, Daphne, Myra, these are: Harold Potter, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy."

The groups nodded to each other and left the Common Room together as a group. They slowly made their way through the dungeons with Hayden leading the way. She kept closing her eyes every now and then, to check to see if they were going the right way.

Before they knew it, the group of Slytherin first years were sitting down at their table. Each shuffled the breakfast onto his or her own plate. They started eating and talking about random things.

Soon Professor Snape came down the table handing out schedules. When he came to their group, he flashed Hayden and Draco a quick smirk before his sneer replaced it. He hand each of them their schedule and kept on his way.

Looking over her schedule, Hayden noticed she had Double Potions with Gryffindor, Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff and Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor.

She locked eyes with Draco and smirked, knowing they, the Slytherins, had an advantage over the Gryffindors in Potions because Snape was the teacher and he favored his own house and Aunt Minnie was going to go slightly easier on them. But she knew not to expect much of a difference because Minnie was a fierce professor and she wasn't to be crossed.

The Slytherins quickly finished up breakfast and made their way back to the dorms to collect their books and supplies for classes. Hayden led the way without managing to get them lost.

Once in the Common Room the first years went their separate ways. Hayden quickly got to her dorm and threw her Potions, Defense, Herbology and Transfiguration textbooks into her bag, along with parchment, ink, quill and her Potions' supplies.

Twenty minutes later the group of first years was making their way out of the Common Room with Hayden in the led. She memorized the map from her book the night before. The book gave a detailed map and landmarks for getting around the school.

Sometime later the Slytherins were standing in front of the Potions' door waiting for their professor and the Gryffindors. A few seconds later, the loins showed up with Weasley leading the way with Thomas and Finnigan behind him and the rest following.

"Look here," began Weasley, "Potty with his group of mini-Death Eaters."

The Gryffindor's laughed.

"At least out leader's good," sneered Daphne.

"Yeah, we're not following a . . ." began Mandy.

"Weasel," finished Draco.

That got the Slytherins laughing.

"Oh yeah," said Weasley lamely, "at least my dad's not a Death Eater."

"There will be now of that talk in my class, Mr. Weasley," said Snape opening the door to his room. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Get in, now."

The Slytherins quickly filed into the room and sat down in the front. Draco pulled Hayden to the very front of the room. They quickly began setting up. The others slowly came in and made their way to the back.

Snape started class by taking roll and pausing to make fun of a few students. When got to Weasley's, he commented on how good his twin brothers were at the subject. That got him made, which ended up giving him a week's worth of detention and Gryffindor lost another ten points.

After roll, Snape went on to give his speech about the school and all he could teach them. Hayden and the other Slytherins listened intently. While the Gryffindors didn't any attention whatsoever.

Looking over her shoulder, Hayden noticed Weasley and Thomas were playing a game on a sheet of paper, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her professor.

"Weasley!" yelled Snape, catching the boy's attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Turning around with the other Slytheins, Hayden noticed the redhead's mouth was hanging open. Next to her, Draco raised his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the professor.

"The Draught of the Living Dead, a powerful sleeping potion," answered the blonde with a smirk.

"Ten points to Slytherin, for coming prepared to class," said Snape. "Let's try again, Mr. Weasley. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Weasley didn't say anything, his eyes widen and the Slytherins chuckled. This time, Daphne raised her hand.

"Ms. Greengrass," said Snape.

"A bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons," answered the girl.

"Ten points to Slytherin," said Snape, "Once more Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Weasley let his head fall and hit the desk in front of him. That caused the Slytherins to laugh for a few seconds before shutting up.

"Mr. Potter," said Snape.

Hayden's eyes widen, then she quickly snapped them shut. She'd read all her textbooks over the summer and she remembered something about the two plants but she couldn't remember from where. Looking through her memory, Hayden found it!

"All-Might Saint Potter doesn't know the answer!" yelled Weasley as he became to roar with laughter.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane or aconite, are the same plant," answered Hayden with a smirk. Weasley stopped laughing.

"Very good, twenty points to Slytherin," said Snape. "Forty points from Gryffindor for not coming to class prepared, Mr. Weasley and another twenty for disrupting class."

Potions didn't go well for the Gryffindors from there. They lost more and more points thanks to Weasley. The Slytherins gained points.


	11. Chapter Ten: But it's Better if You Do

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reding/reviewing/adding me or this story to your favorite and alert lists.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, it's still not mine.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Ten: But it's Better if You Do

_**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
**_- Panic! at the Disco from A Fever You can't Sweat Out

Throughout the next few weeks, Hayden got into the routine of going to classes, doing homework, hanging out with the Slytherins, making fun of the Gryffindors and just being a kid. After classes each day, she studied in the library with Hermione and Lisa and some of their Ravenclaw friends, like Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Li Su and Sally-Anne Perks.

She also befriend several of the Hufflepuffs, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They became friends after Weasley made fun of them for being Hufflepuffs, saying they didn't fit in the school. They came by to study with Hayden and the Ravenclaws once a week or so.

In classes, each Slytherin found a subject they were best at and helped the others with it. Potions was Draco, Charms Myra, Transfiguration was Blaise, Herbology was Pansy, History of Magic was Theo and Defense against the Dark Arts was Hayden. Crabbe and Goyle didn't do that much, even though they were smarter than they attacked, but they still had their stupid moments.

This week was extra special because flying lessons were starting soon. All the first year Slytherins already knew how to fly and looking forward to the lessons. At least until they found out they were taking them with the Gryffindors. Hayden was currently sitting with the other first years in the common room.

"Great," said Millie sarcastically. "It's began be _so_ much fun."

"No," said Crabbe stupidly.

"It's began suck," finished Goyle.

The rest of the group, except for Crabbe and Goyle, all slapped a hand to their foreheads and groaned.

"Sense the sarcasm people," said Daphne.

"The what?" asked Crabbe.

"She said one thing that meant another," explained Goyle.

The rest of the group sighed and rolled their eyes. It was typical Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone was use to it but it was still hard to watch and stand.

"Did you guys hear about the break-in at Gringotts?" asked Theo.

"No," replied Hayden and Draco as the rest shook their heads.

"Whadda they steal?" asked Hayden.

"It was weird because they didn't steal _anything_," said Theo. That got the groups attention.

"Here," said Esmeralda as she dropped to the floor in front of Hayden and handed him an old _Prophet_.

Hayden quickly opened it and thumbed through it. She finally found near the end, the rest of the first years and some older students leaned in as she began to read aloud the article. It read:

_Gringotts Break-In Latest_

_Investigations still continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 of July. It's widely believed it was the work of dark wizards and/or witches unknown. __Gringott goblins today insisted that nothing was taken. The vault broke into was emptied earlier that day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin earlier this afternoon._

_Farther investigations only turn up more questions than answers. __According to the goblins no evidence was left behind by the robbers and they aren't allowing more than two Auror in._

"Sounds fishy to me," said Crabbe.

"Yeah," agreed Goyle.

The rest of the Slytherins in the common room rolled their eyes. Esmeralda quietly and quickly reached up and grabbed the _Prophet_ from Hayden. She rolled it up and went over to where Crabbe and Goyle. She hit the two of them on the back of the head with it. The rest of the common room broke down into laughter. After a few minutes everyone went quiet.

"You firsties should be headed off to your flying lessons," said fifth year Marcus Flint. He was the current Quidditch Captain and not to be crossed. Everyone in Slytherin knew to listen to him when it came to Quidditch and flying. It was an unspoken rule in Slytherin to listen to the Captain. After all, Slytherin had won the Interschool Quidditch Cup for the past few years.

The first years quickly got up and made their way out of the Common Room. Together they ran through the dungeons, but stopped once they reached the corridor that led to the main floor of the school. As Slytherins they were to never run, or show emotions or fear, among other things.

Together the group of ten Slytherin first years made their way to the Quidditch Pitch with Hayden and Draco in the led. Everyone in the school could tell Hayden, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were the leaders, more so Hayden and Draco than the latter two.

"I bet five gallons Weasley's gonna talk about how good he is at Quidditch," said Millie.

"Not taking it," said Blaise.

"We all know Wealsey's all talk and no action," smirked Draco.

"I bet you ten gallons Weasley gonna end up in the Hospital Wing," said Pansy.

"With?" asked Hayden.

"A broken bone of some kind," said Theo.

"A curse or spell gone wrong," replied Daphne.

"Unconscious," answered Goyle as he hit his hand to his fist.

"A scrap," said Myra half-heartedly.

"Faking it," said Blaise.

"Falling off his broom," said Pansy.

"Getting hit in the face with it," said Crabbe.

"Sick," Millie threw in.

"Fred and George," replied Draco with a smirk. The Slytherin twins were notorious for their pranks throughout the school, their favorite victims were their brothers, Percy and Ron and the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"He'll get detention instead," said Hayden with an evil smirk.

"All bets in," said someone from behind the group. They turned to see Fred and George Weasley making their way up to them.

"And no being taken," continued the other.

"Or added," added the first.

"Or changed," added the second.

"Time to pay up," they said together. the first years rolled their eyes, the twins were also infamous for their betting. Each Slytherin first year pulled out ten gallons from his or her robes and handed it over to one of the twins.

"Have fun," began Fred.

"Be safe," added George sarcastically.

"And pick on the Gryffindors," they finished together. With all said and done, the twins turned and walked away.

The first years quickly went on their way again back to the Quidditch Pitch. They soon found themselves walking out of the Entrance Hall and into the bright and breezy day. Hayden quickly led them to the Pitch were the Gryffindors were waiting.

As they came closer, each Slytherin had a smirk gracing their face while the Gryffindors simply glared. As they waited for the professor, Hayden's mind wonder back to what Fred and George told the first a few nights before about the school brooms. The school brooms were nicely put: crappy. They vibrated if someone went to high or flew slightly to the left.

The professor, Madam Hooch as she introduced herself arrived. She quickly spread the students and the brooms out.

"Everyone hurry up and go next to broom," barked the professor.

Everyone did as they were told and ran or walked up next to their broom. Hayden looked down at her broom and the other brooms around her. Each was different, yet similar. They all looked beaten-up, but each was beaten-up in its own way.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'UP!'," said Madam Hooch.

"UP!" yelled the first years.

Hayden's broom came zooming right up. She smirked, this was going to be to easy. She spent a good amount of time before coming here learning about and playing Quidditch. Around her, Hayden noticed Draco, Myra and Daphne were the only other ones with their brooms up. Crabbe and Goyle's were getting to them, slowly. Pansy, Millie, Theo and Blaise were all having trouble in their own way. The Gryffindor's weren't having much luck.

"Hope none of them are planning on playing Quidditch," smirked Draco. He said it quietly enough so the professor didn't hear, but loud enough for the Gryffindors to. They all looked pissed with the comment.

Sometime later after everyone got their brooms up, Madam Hooch went on.

"When I blow my whistle, you'll kick off the ground," instructed Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a little and come back down.

"Ready? One. Two. Three." She blew her whistle.

Slowly most of the students did as she told them. A little while later, Pansy's broom started going out of control. It took her up all the way to the highest tower of the school and drove her around really fast. She kept her mask on to others, but any Slytherin could she was terrified. Soon she was thrown off her broom and Pansy came falling to the ground.

Madam Hooch was over to Pansy's side in a second. She helped her up and found what happened.

"A broke leg," said the professor. "Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

She turned back to the rest of the class and said, "None of you will move while I'm gone. If I see a single broom in the air, the person riding it will find themselves out of here faster than they can say 'Quidditch'."

The professor picked Pansy up and carried her bridal style away. Pansy's mask was cranking, at a glance one couldn't tell anything was wrong, but if one looked long enough, they could tell she was in serious pain.

In the spot were Pansy's landed, laid a white gold chain with five rings on it. Hayden remembered Pansy saying they were her mother's. Mrs. Parkinson died from childbirth and Mr. Parkinson gave Pansy her promise ring, engagement ring, wedding ring and family rings one from the Parkinson family and another the McKnight family.

After the professor was out of sight, Weasley picked up the chain and held out for all his fellow Gryffindors to see. They all burst into laughter.

"Did you see her? That cow was trying to ride a broom," he laughed hard. The other Gryffindors followed.

"Shut up, Weasel," snapped Theo as she marched forward with Hayden and Daphne behind her.

"Sticking up for Parkinson, are we, Nott?" said Lavender Brown. "I never thought you were the _cow's_ keeper, I always thought that was Malfoy. After all he's the one I heard was going to marry her."

Hayden's eyes neared at what the Gryffindor had said. The latter had just made fun of two of her new friends and her best friend.

"Look!" said Weasley holding the chain out for the Slytherin's to see. "The stupid cow dropped it!"

"Give it here, Weasley," said Draco. "Just because it's worth more than everyone your family owns, doesn't mean you can keep it."

That got the Slytherins to smirk slightly.

Weasley just shot them a nasty smile.

"I think I'll put somewhere for Parkinson to find," declared Weasley. "I'm thinking in a tree or on the roof."

"Do you even know how to think?" asked Myra with a smirk.

The redhead's smirk disappeared.

"Give it, here," said Hayden in quietly, yet dangerous tone.

Weasley did nothing but hop onto his broom and fly up into the air. Hayden rolled her eyes, it was a typical Gryffindor. She quickly hopped onto her broom and followed the redhead. Soon she was in the air beside him. Neither party said anything.

Soon the redhead threw the chain and both first years were on their brooms flying after it. It flew a few feet, before it started dropping. Both started a dive. Shortly into it, Weasley pulled out. Right before Hayden was eating grass, she caught the chain and pulled out of the dive. She quickly landed and went over to the Slytherins. No one said anything, but kept their masks in play, but looking closely each Slytherin noticed their housemate were slightly happier.

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled the all too familiar voice of Hayden's Aunt Minnie.

She didn't react much. She knew she was in trouble with Professor McGonagall and as the professor she would write to her guardian and explain what happened, report her to her Head of House and give her a detention, along with a lecture. But as her Aunt, McGonagall would ground her, yell at her for being reckless and then congratulate her on what she did.

Hayden quietly followed her 'Aunt' back into the school and then around. First they went to her Professor Snape's classroom.

"Wait here," ordered Professor McGonagall as they reached the outside.

The professor made her way over to the door and opened it. She stuck her head inside and said, "Severus, I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Flint."

A few seconds later, Hayden found herself in front of Professors McGonagall and Snape and Flint.

"I believe I found you a new Seeker," said Professor McGonagall.

"Really?" asked Snape.

Flint looked over her.

"Yes," said McGonagall, then she went on to explain what happened.

In the end, Hayden was the new Slytherin Seeker and she had a week's worth of detention from the Head of Gryffindor and Weasley got three week worth with her Head and then another two weeks with his own Head.


	12. Chapter Eleven: This is the Life

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. Another to everyone who's reviewed and/or added my or this story to their alerts/favorites list.

Author's Note Two: I have good news and bad news. BAD NEWS- This chapter is short. I have a case of writer's block. GOOD NEWS: I just started summer break, so I have more time to write.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Dream I do.

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Eleven: This is the Life

_**This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
**_- Hannah Montana from Hannah Montana

After dinnertime, Hayden found herself telling most of Slytherin House the story about how she made House Seeker. Some of the House was pleased, others were pissed and the rest weren't convinced. The whole school had heard from Weasley he left the grounds from flying lessons with McGonagall when she kept her broom up in the air. But he left out the fact that he was in the air with her.

"_Seeker?!_" said Daphne.

"But first years never make the House team," added Theo.

"You most be the youngest Seeker in a," began Myra.

"Century," finished Draco.

"When's training start?" asked Blaise.

"Next week," replied Hayden. "After my week's worth of detention."

"Well done," said the voice of George Weasley.

"Now it's time," continued Fred.

"For you to meet," added George.

"The rest of the team," finished Fred.

"We're the beaters," they said together.

"We're two of the Chasers," said a girl to the left of the twins. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes that matched her skin. She looked to be thirteen. The girl next to her was Asian. She looked to be about thirteen.

"I'm Misaki Aino," said the Asian girl. "I'm Japanese."

"Name's Mackenzie Claire Honey," said the other girl. "Call me M.C Honey."

"I'm the Keeper," said a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked about sixteen. "I'm Sixth year, Kevin Phillips."

Hayden stayed and talked to her new teammates for awhile before going to bed. Once she left the Common Room and entered her dorm, she was attacked with a hug from Draco. They talked a little and went to bed.

The next morning, which was a Friday, found the first years, minus Pansy, making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they reached the door leading to the Hall, someone unwelcome came around the corner, Weasley with Thomas and Finnigia.

"Enjoying a last mean, Potter," said Weasley.

"No," said Crabbe.

"A first meal as the-" began Goyle.

"The Slytherin House Seeker," Draco cut Goyle off.

Weasley's face slowly twisted in anger and the color on his face matched his hair.

"Not so brave, are you?" smirked Daphne.

"I can take Potter on anytime," said Weasley. "Ever heard of a Wizard's Duel?"

"Yes," answered Hayden.

"I challenge you to one," said Weasley.

"When? And where?" Myra questioned.

"Tonight," replied Weasley. "Near the trophies. Thomas is my second. Yours?"

"Me," said Draco with narrowed eyes.

With all said and done Weasley turned and left with Thomas and Finnigia not to far behind him.

"I've need to go do . . . something," said Draco as he took off down the corridor away from breakfast.

The other first years went into the Hall and sat down at the Slytheirn table. Draco came back twenty minutes later wearing a smirk that would make his father proud.

"What is it?" asked Hayden as took a bit of her food.

"A current Weasel will be caught by Filch tonight," he answered. The rest of the first years all smirked. They all knew it was going to be good.

The rest of the day passed uneventful for the Slytherins until dinner when Hayden got an owl from Hermione asking her to meet her later that night.

* * *

Misaki: Japanese name that means beautiful blossom.  
Aino: Mina's (Minako's) last name. She's Sailor Venus on _Sailor Moon_.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Run It!

Author's Note: Usual thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding me or this story to their alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: Sorry, it's another short chapter. I'm trying to write longer ones, but I have writer's block.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only playing. Returning to boxes once done.

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Twelve: Run It!

_**Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
**_- Chris Brown (feat. Juelz Santana) from Chris Brown

Later that night Hayden was quietly making her way out of the empty Common Room to go meet Hermione. As she was walking out of the hole, someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Quickly hiding her fear, Hayden turned around and came face to face with M.C Honey.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Meeting a friend," answered the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Why?" asked the Chaser.

"Because she wants to show me something," replied Hayden. She took out Hermione's note and handed it to the third year. It read:

_Harry,_

_I found something I want to show you. I found it with Lisa and Padma a few nights ago. I think you should know about it. Meet me in front of the Third floor corridor tonight at midnight._

_Your Ravenclaw friend,  
__Hermione_

M.C quickly read it and handed it back. She said, "I'm coming too."

Hayden shot the older girl a dirty look and led the way. Together the two Quidditch players made their way up to the Third floor corridor with Hayden leading the way.

"How'd you know where the corridor is?" asked M.C. She'd been here three years and she still had trouble finding her way around and the first year led the way like she'd been here before.

"I saw a map," said Hayden.

"What kind?" asked the third year.

Before Hayden could answer, Hermione with Lisa and Padma came around the corner. Hermione came forward and pulled Hayden into a hug.

"Who's this?" asked Lisa. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Third year, M.C Honey," replied the older girl. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Grange, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil," answered Padma. She looked just like her twin, tan skin with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Ravenclaw fist years."

"I would've thought Ravenclaws knew better than to be going around the school this late at night," said M.C.

"Same could be said for an older student," said Lisa.

"Why is she here?" asked Hermione.

"Caught me leaving the Common Room and decided to tagalong," replied Hayden. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Come on," said Padma.

Lisa led them into the third floor corridor, Hayden or M.C didn't say anything, they just followed. The blonde led them through the corridor until they came across a door. Hermione went forward and pulled out her wand.

"_Alohomora!_" she whispered as she tapped the lock with her wand. "Be very quiet."

The door opened and the group went inside. Hayden soon came face to face with the reason her friend said to be quiet. Before the group was a giant three headed dog. Luckily it was asleep. Padma quickly opened the door and they all exited. Before leaving, Hayden noticed the dog was standing on a trapdoor.

"See," said Hermione as they began walking away. "I don't know what's under the door, but I know it's something important."

Hayden nodded. It looked like she had something to figure out. Of course, she'd get Draco to help her and she knew Hermione, Lisa and Padma would be researching the dog and what could be under the trapdoor.

"How'd ya find it?" asked M.C.

"We were out late one night and we ran into Peeves," began Lisa. "Then he went off and told Filch. So we ran and his in there, while we were in there we were to busy listening to Peeves and Filch talk to notice the dog. When we finally did, we screamed and ran out of there."

"Who would own an animal like that?"

"Hagrid," laughed M.C.

"Who's that?" asked Padma.

"The keeper of the grounds and keys," replied M.C. "He takes me to Diagon Alley every year. He loves his animals, the scarier the more he loves them. I'll ask him about the dog Friday, we have weekly tea."

Soon the group went their separate ways, the Ravenclaws to their tower and the Slytherins to the dungeons.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Best Damn Thing

Author's Note: Usual thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding me or my story to your alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: I won't be able to update any off my stories after this for a good week. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed. I find it best if I don't write when I'm drugged up on pain-killers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Thirteen: The Best Damn Thing

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
**_- Avril Lavigne from The Best Damn Thing

The next morning, found Hayden more tired than usually since she went off with Hermione, Lisa, Padma and M.C the night before and later stayed up talking to M.C. But being a Slytherin, Hayden didn't show it. She was looking forward to today. Aunt Minnie decided she didn't need anymore detention since she was behaving well. Which made today her first day of Quidditch practice. and she was looking to it. She always wanted to know if Weasley and his two sidekicks got caught last night.

Hayden walked with Draco and Myra into the Great Hall that morning, instead of sitting with her year mates, she sat with M.C, Misaki and Esmeralda with Draco not to far behind her. Soon she and M.C was telling them about the night before.

When she was finished, Draco hit her in the ribs and pointed to the other side of the hall to the Gryffindor table. The three Gryffindor idiots were still sitting there meaning they didn't get expelled. But the rest of the House was bunched together, away from them, meaning they lost points and probably had detention.

Hayden and Draco shared a smirk and turned back to eating. As they ate, they explained what they did to the three older girls. The girls found it funny. But as Slytherins, they just smirked.

When the owl post arrived, people started pointing.

"Harry, isn't that your owl?" asked Esmeralda.

Hayden looked up, and sure enough, she saw Hedwig and another owl carrying a large package. The birds landed in front of her. She quickly took the note off and read:

_DON'T OPEN IN FRONT OF ALL THE SCHOOL. __**JUST THE SLYTHERINS.**_

_It holds your new broom and as a professor I don't want everyone knowing you have a new broomstick, but as your aunt I want everyone to know. So just show it off to your housemates and teammates. But do to the broom type, I would ask you to open away from every pair of eyes._

_**According to Severus, Flint will meet you and the rest of the team tonight at the field at seven o'clock. The broom is called a Firebolt. It's a new broom, and it's still in the test phase. I got it from a friend who is inventing it. He was more than happy to let you have one of the better models. He says he will be design the real one to go faster, but will be more than happy to give you another once it's finished. He even customized this one for you, in color and design.**_

_Have fun and be safe with your new broom. __**Don't forget to show off.**__ Stay safe. __**Practice hard, we want the cup.**_

_Aunt Minnie_

_and _

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

"No way!" yelled Misaki as she read over her shoulder.

"What?" asked Esmeralda.

"My mom's ex-boyfriend is designing that broom," she explained. "They're still friends. He let me ride one this summer and it's faster than any broom I've ever been on. Even the new Nimbus!"

"You mean Flamus Light, right?" asked Draco.

Misaki nodded.

"He's over at the Manor a lot," he said. "He and my dad grew up together."

"Let's go," shouted M.C as she jumped up. "I want to see this new broom."

Misaki grabbed the broom and her, M.C, Esmeralda and Draco ran out after her. Hayden petted her owl and motioned for her year mates and the twins to come to. She walked out of the Hall with the others coming behind her.

She quickly went to the Common Room, not trusting the four who took off with her broom with it. Sure enough, she found the four of them in the Common Room sitting around in a circle looking at something in the middle. She also noticed the paper on the floor.

"It's so pretty," signed Misaki in a dreamy voice.

"I wanna touch it," said M.C wide-eyed with her hand shaking in front of her as she reached towards the broom.

"I wanna ride," said Esmeralda. "And I don't even like flying."

"I get sleep in the same room as it," said Draco with a smirk.

"Move!" said Hayden. She went forward and picked up the broom and looked at it closely. Her broom had a black handle, it said '_Firebolt_' at the top in silver and _'Potter'_ on the other side in emerald green. The tail was a silver-blue color.

Her other friends soon came in and saw the broom for themselves. Soon the only thing on everyone's mind was testing it out instead of classes. They made plans to test it out at lunch.

* * *

Later that day at seven found Hayden in the team dressing room with M.C, Misaki, Fred and George. The four were trying to find a set of Quidditch robes for Hayden. Soon they found one and wrote her last name on them.

Soon the two Chasers and Beaters, and the Seeker were in their Quidditch robes and walking out onto the field. Since Flint and Phillips had yet to show up, due to detention with Sprout and McGonagall, the rest of the Slytherin team decided to fly around for a little. Each mounted his or her own broom and kicked off. They just started off by flying around and soon found themselves racing each other with Hayden easily in the led.

"Honey, Aino, Weasleys, Potter, get down here," yelled to voice of Flint.

The five people quickly landed by their Captain and Keeper. Flint smirked and looked over each player. His eyes stopped on Hayden, more her broom. She wordlessly held it out to him to see. Flint took it in his hands and looked over it.

"Snape said you would have a good broom," he said, "but I didn't think _anything _like this. You gave it to you?"

"Lord Malfoy," Hayden answered. She knew she couldn't tell people about McGonagall or Dumbledore might find out. And to address Lucius by his form title.

Flint nodded looking over every inch of the broom. Soon practice started and Hayden was having fun, but she knew she would hurt in the morning. Currently she didn't care because this was one of the best times she'd had at school, so far.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: This is Halloween

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading, another thanks to everyone for reviewing and one more to everyone who added me or this story to their alerts/favorites.

Author's Note Two: Those of you who are reading my story Only in the Begging I wrote the third chapter ages ago, but decided to edit parts of it. I'll post it as soon as I'm done!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Never will, can only dream.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Fifteen: This is Halloween

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
**_-This is Halloween from _Nightmare before Christmas_

Hayden soon found herself in October. Between Quidditch practice three or four nights a week, studying with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and later the Slytherins, school, working with Hermione, Padma, Lisa and M.C on the three-headed dog and hanging out with her friends she didn't have much time for herself. She felt more at home as more time went by.

Hayden sat in Charms class on Halloween. Professor Flitwick had allowed them to begin on making objects fly. The class was Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Most of the class had been dying to try making things like since they heard about him making Neville Longbottom's toad fly around.

The class was divided into partners. She was working with Hermione. Draco was upset by her choice, but decided to work with Blaise. Flitwick was pleased to see more pairs of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw than Slytherin and Ravenclaw pairs. Most professors were starting to see the first years in the two Houses were rather close.

"Don't forget the wand movement," squeaked the tiny professor. "The swift and flick."

Soon the class was doing the spell by themselves. Hayden was the first to get her feather in the air and Slytherin was rewarded with ten points. Not too far behind both Hermione and Li Su had their feathers floating in the air as well. By the end of class everyone but Crabbe and Goyle had preformed the charm.

Walking out of class, Hayden was with her Slytherin group of friends.

"I can't believe I had to work with Li Su," moaned Pansy. "He's annoying!"

"I thought he didn't talk," said Theo.

"That's why he's so annoying," cried Pansy, throwing her hands up. "I was trying to talk to him _all_ class, but he never said or did _anything_! Except for work on the dumb charm."

From behind the Chinese boy ran into Pansy before hurrying off. Hayden noticed it was the boy Pansy had been talking about. She shook her head at her friend's actions. She would've gone after her other friend, but she noticed Terry Boot already was. Hayden continued on with her housemates to their next class.

By the end of the day, Hayden heard an older Ravenclaw telling one of their friends that Li Su was in the bathroom and wasn't coming out. Hayden knew her Ravenclaw friends would be trying to get him to come to the Halloween feast with them, so she left them alone.

Later when Hayden entered the Great Hall to see it decorated for the holiday, her Ravenclaw friends slipped out of her thoughts. She soon found herself having fun with Draco, Myra, Daphne, Blaise, Fred and George, M.C, Misaki and Esmeralda.

Hayden was reaching to hit Fred on the head for a nasty comment he made about Flint and Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain, being secret lovers and making their training and practice schedules together when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. He was saying, "Troll . . . in the dungeons . . . though you ought to know."

After he finished speaking, the idiot professor fainted in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The other three Houses started screaming, but the Slytherins kept their masks on and didn't react in the same way.

"Silence!" yelled the voice of the Headmaster. The Hall fell silent and almost everyone turned to him. "Prefects, led your Houses back to the dorms."

Some the Slytherin Prefects were leading the way to the dungeons, when Hayden stopped. She just remembered her Ravenclaw friends. Thinking back to the feast and using her photographic memory she noticed they weren't there. She gasped.

"Move it, Emeralds," said the voice of Misaki. She'd taken to calling Hayden that after she got her broom.

Hayden turned and headed in the direction of the boys' bathroom, she heard Li was hiding in.

"Now," began the voice of Fred.

"Just where," continued George.

"Do you think you're going?" picked up Misaki.

"Bathroom," replied Hayden.

"You can go in dorm," said the voice of Draco.

"Can't, Li doesn't know," she said before breaking into a run. From behind her, Hayden could hear her friends following.

"Who?" asked George.

"A friend of mine from Ravenclaw," answered Hayden.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Misaki.

"Li and other Ravens don't know about the troll, they weren't at the feast," explained Hayden.

Before they knew, the group found themselves not to far from the bathroom and they could see the troll headed in it. They also heard the screams of a girl or girls, they weren't to sure. Hayden ran forward ahead of the rest of them and stopped in the door way.

Before her, she saw Hermione, Lisa and Sally-Anne Perks all in the corner and Li Su under the sinks and Terry Boot and Padma knocked out behind the troll. Hayden quickly stared scanning the room, looking for something to stop the troll with. She couldn't find anything.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Fred and George from behind her. Together their spell picked up the troll's club and hit him on the head. He fell backwards knocked out.

After the troll hit the floor, the professors came in with Dumbledore in front. Hayden quickly looked at the ground, she was still building her Occlumency walls and she knew Dumbledore would have no trouble breaking them. But better to be safe than sorry.

"What's going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall. She looked angry and under the anger was worry, but way more anger, all of it directed towards her niece.

"We had to tell them about the troll, they didn't know," replied Draco.

"Away," said their Head of House. "Thirty points to Slytherin, each."

The group quickly ran off to their dorms, not wanting another professor to take the points they'd just earned. Once they reached the Common Room, the group found a Halloween feast with the rest of their House. Lee Jordan and Esmeralda had sat it up, after the twins taught them how to find and get into the kitchens.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: On the Ride

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading, another thanks for reviewing and a final one to everyone for adding me or this story to their alerts/favorites list.

Author's Note Two: I'm going to put this story on hold for awhile, so I can work on Only in the Beginning. I really want to get more chapters added to that story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I know I never will.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Fifteen: On the Ride

_**We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile**_

-Aly & A.J. from _Into the Rush_

As November came so did the cold weather. The school woke up to frosty grounds, a chilled lake and the castle covered in ice. Coats were needed whenever someone went outside and in the Slytherin Common Room and the other three Houses wore them in Potions class.

The first game of the Quidditch season was coming closer by the day. The first game was against Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, if they didn't Hayden would be running from all the older students and whatever spells they threw at her, they would keep their number one spot and play Hufflepuff. If they lost, they would move down to second place and place Ravenclaw.

No one outside of Draco and the Quidditch team had seen Hayden play, since Flint was slightly proud of the first year. And only the Slytherins knew Hayden was playing in the game, none of them wanted to give away their top secret weapon.

It was a running joke in the House for people to tell her they'd be running under her with a mattress or something soft to land on. The other first years, mainly Pansy and Millie, had taken to telling the whole House about their first flying lesson.

Hayden was currently sitting in the Common Room trying to read _Quidditch through the Ages_, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind trying to figure out what Myra meant. Myra said something that was unsettling to the Seeker. But she didn't act distant with the rest of the group around, but if it was just the two of them, she would give Hayden the old shoulder.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hayden was walking through the dungeons to the Common Room with her nose in a book. She wasn't paying much attention to were she was going and she ran straight into something. Looking up, Hayden noticed it was wall. She smiled and let out a quick laugh. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone._

_She got up and started walking again, this time without reading her book. She stopped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, Hayden noticed it was her African friend._

"_Hey," greeted Hayden._

"_Hi," said Myra._

"_Is something wrong?" asked Hayden. She could tell something was wrong with her friend, but she wasn't sure what._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. _

"_Tell you what?" asked Hayden._

"_Don't start that with me!" yelled the Moon girl. "You know what I'm talking about."_

"_No I don't," said Hayden. She was starting to think Myra might know she was the Girl-Who-Lived, not the boy._

"_Forget it!" said the older girl with a wave of her hand. She quickly walked away, leaving Hayden behind her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hayden still hadn't figured out the slightest what Myra met. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about that now, she had a Quidditch game coming up soon. It was only a few good hours until the day of the game.

The Girl-Who-Lived got up and walked into her room. She quickly put her Quidditch book on the shelf and randomly grabbed a new book. She took it and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything without thinking of something she wasn't suppose too.

Nearing the Great Hall, Hayden stopped and made her way to her Aunt's private rooms. They hadn't talked or done much together that year and she knew it would be a good idea to spend some more time with the woman. She allowed herself to smile, the more she thought about it the more the Slytherin liked it.

A little later, Hayden was at the portrait of a pink fairy that led to McGonagall's rooms. The Pink Fairy smiled at Hayden, the girl had come by a few times before and she liked her. The Pink Fairy was one of the few portraits that didn't spy for Dumbledore.

"Password?" the Pink Fairy spoke up.

"Yuri," replied Hayden. She smiled on the inside, Aunt Minnie choice the password after one of her middle names.

The Pink Fairy opened up and let Hayden enter. Coming into the main room, Minnie's living room, Hayden spotted pictures of herself with her friends, Minnie, the Malfoys and some her parents when she was a baby. The sight made her smile. Minnie's living room was scarlet, gold and white. It had white walls with scarlet carpet and a white couch and two white chairs and a scarlet and gold fireplace.

The Slytherin girl walked over to the door that led to Minnie's bedroom and knocked on it. A few seconds later, Minnie opened the door.

"Good morning, Hayden," smiled her 'aunt'.

"Morning," greeted 'Harry'.

"Looking forward to your game today?" asked Minnie entering the living room. She went over and sat down on the couch.

Hayden followed and said, "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" asked the professor.

"Not really," lied Hayden.

"I know you're lying," said Minnie.

Hayden signed and began to tell her aunt about Myra. Before either knew it, it was time for Hayden to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sometime later, Hayden was entering the Slytherin locker room with the twins, M.C and Misaki. Each went to their respective places and changed. When it came to changing in front of people, Hayden was still careful, she didn't want to take any chances of people finding out her secret.

Soon, the Quidditch team was gathered around Flint and listening to him give his 'pep talk'. He was basically saying, if someone messed up that someone would be running from them and the rest of the house and they couldn't loose. If they did, it would look bad because Slytherin had been the winning the Inner-School Tournament for the past few years. No one wanted to give up the Cup anytime soon.

From behind Flint, the rest of the team could see Fred and George mocking him. They were going cross-eyed, making funny faces and 'talking' with their hands. As Slytherins the rest of the team kept their masks on while watching them, not Flint.

Each player knew what to do and how to do it. They'd all heard the speech before, including Misaki and Hayden, who were new to the team.

When Flint and the twins finished, Flint turned and led the team out to their exit, so they could enter the field. Hayden could hear Lee Jordan, the twins' friend, announcing everything. Even though he was a Slytherin, most of the school, meaning the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, liked him. He was currently introducing the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Soon it was their turn.

"Line up, guys," ordered Flint.

The team quickly got into order. It went Phillips, Flint, M.C and Misaki, Fred and George, and Hayden. They wanted Hayden in the back so no one else would know she was playing, yet.

"Now the Slytherin team," yelled Lee Jordan.

The players mounted their brooms and got ready to enter the Pitch as they heard their names be called.

"Phillips, Flint, Honey, Aino, Weasley, Weasley and Potter!"

As Hayden entered the Pitch she was greeted by cheers from her house, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff and booing from the Gryffindors. She quickly landed next to her team. She listened as Madam Hooch went over the rules and what she wanted: a 'nice, clean' game. But everyone knew the Slytherins and the Gryffindors would play dirty.

Across from her, Hayden looked the Gryffindor Seeker over. He was a seventh year named Gary Blue. He didn't look all that intimidating, but Hayden not to let her guard down.

The teams mounted their brooms and kicked off. Hayden choice a spot out of the way to look for the Snitch. She calmly watched as Gryffindor scored a few goals, as Fred hit Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper, with a Bludgers and George got Bell, one of the Chaser, with another. Soon Slytherin took the led and Hayden still had no sign of the Snitch. She kept circling around looking for it.

A little later, Hayden saw the Snitch and sped up towards it. As she got closer, she noticed Blue was tailing her and her broom was starting to attack funny. Taking her eyes off the Snitch, Hayden looked to see Fred watching her closely.

"What's going on?" he mouthed. He could tell something was wrong with her broom.

"I'm losing control," she mouthed back.

"I'll look into it," he replied and sped off.

Hayden did her best to get to the Snitch without losing her hold and control on her _Firebolt_. All too soon, Hayden could feel the broom jerking out of her control. She soon came out of her drive for the Snitch.

Quickly, the Seeker tried to find Fred. She was him looking over the teachers with a Bludger ready to be aimed at someone. By luck, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Johnson, came by. Fred got ready and 'aimed' for her. But do to the angle and her being able to dodge it, the Bludger 'missed' her. Instead, Hayden noticed it hit near Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

Hayden found herself able to control her broom again. She quickly got control of it again and soon sped off to the Snitch. Blue was in the lead, but she quickly stole it due to her size and broom. A few seconds later, Hayden's hand was closing around the Snitch.

"And Potter has caught the snitch!" rang Lee's voice around the Pitch. "Slytherin wins 250 to 20!"

The Slythein stands roared with applause and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had some coming from them. The young Seeker aloud herself to smile as her friends from the stands came running down and her teammates landed around her. The Potter heiress felt like she was on top of the world. All her other problems were forgotten in the celebrations.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Come Clean

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter I promised for today. I'll try to get another chapter up before the New Year.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since the last one.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Sixteen: Come Clean

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
**_-Hilary Duff from Metamorphosis

On Sunday, the day after the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch game, M.C was dragging Hayden, Hermione, Lisa and Padma to Hagrid's hut to the man. M.C had been to Hagrid's after finding the three-headed dog, but hadn't got anything out of the man. So, this time she was bringing reinforcements with her.

Hayden was following the three Ravenclaw first years with the Slytherin third year leading the way. She knew the way to the Ground Keeper's hut, but acted like she didn't because she didn't want to seem like a know-it-all. She also knew to stay away from the Grounds Keeper's pets, at least according to _Hogwarts, A Survive Guide to First Year_. The book said Hagrid loved his dangerous pets. The more dangerous the more he loved them.

"We're almost there," said M.C as she pointed to a hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Good," said Lisa, pushing her blonde hair out of her brown eyes.

"I'm gettin' tired," wined the Indian girl.

"We haven't gone that far," said Hayden. She thought this was more of a walk in the park compared to Dudley's 'Harry' Hunting games.

"We're not all boys," said Hermione.

"It's not that far or hard once you get use to it," smirked M.C.

A few more steps and some wining later, M.C was knocking on the front door of the hut. It was opened by the same man that led the first years across the lake and into the castle for the Sorting Ceremony. He smiled fondly at M.C and ushered them all inside. Once everyone was gathered around his table, Hagrid turned to M.C for introductions.

"An' who might yeh be?" asked the giant man.

"Hagrid these are my friends," began M.C, "from Ravenclaw: Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil and from Slytherin: Harry Potter."

Hayden waved at 'Harry's' name. She had to work on being 'Harry' because she was recently forgetting she was supposed to be a boy. Lucius, Narcissa and Aunt Minnie weren't ready for the truth to come out yet.

"Hayden!" boomed the man's voice as he smiled to the Slytherin first year. "I haven't seen yeh since yeh was a baby."

Hayden could feel her face fall and see four sets of eyes turn to her.

"Who's Hayden?" asked Padma.

"Me," answered Hayden.

"I thought Harry was short for Harold," stated Lisa.

"Hayden's my given name," replied the girl. "When I was born my parents named me Hayden Yuri Jamie Potter."

"But that sounds like a . . ." began Padma.

"Girl's name," finished M.C.

"I was born a girl," said Hayden.

Quickly, everyone realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was really the _Girl_-Who-Lived who was pretending to be a boy. They all stared at the young Slytherin. She looked like a boy, but she was really a girl. They couldn't tell.

"I can't tell you're a girl," said Hermione.

"I got a ring with a Glamour charm and invisible spell," explained Hayden.

"Really?!" asked Lisa, Hermione and Padma.

"I can't tell," said M.C, "and I don't really believe you."

"It's the truth I'm tellin' yeh," said Hagrid. "I dropped Hayden off with the Muggles."

"You did it?" asked Hayden, her eyes narrowing. She'd never really cared who dropped her until now.

"On Professor Dumbledore's order," replied Hagrid. "How are the Muggles treatin' yeh?"

"They _were_ treating me like they've always treated me," answered Hayden with hatred laced in with her words. The girls noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Hagrid," began M.C, "we came here to talk to ya about a three-headed dog up in the castle."

"How'd yeh know 'bout Fluffy?" asked the gaint.

"Fluffy?!" said M.C and Lisa.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I named him me-self. Got him from a chappie last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard –"

"The what?" asked Padma.

"Not tellin', top secret," said Hagrid. "What Fluffy's guardin' it between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel."

Hagrid didn't say anything more on the subject. The group talked about different things. The grounds keeper offered the young students some of his cooking everyone but M.C and Hayden took one. M.C didn't because she knew what the man's cooking was like from experience and Hayden because her book said she shouldn't and so far her book had been right about a lot of things.

A few hours and a long conversation with Hagrid later found the three Ravenclaws and two Slytherins making their back up to the castle. Each was lost in their own thought and thinking about different things.

Looking up to the sky, Hayden noted the weather matched her mood. It was beginning to rain with thunder booming and lightening striking.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Falling Down

Author's Note: Sorry for my lack of updates on this story, I'm dealing with some personal problems. I've mentioned them on my profile and in one of the other stories _Only in the Beginning_. To make up for my long absence I've posted two new chapters and I'm working on typing up my others.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Kept Secrets, Hidden Truths, New Worlds  
Chapter Seventeen: Falling Down

_**I'm falling down  
But should I find my strength in this  
A light that burns  
To reconnect my heart  
For what its meant to give**_

**_I stand alone  
I'm on my own  
My hands will bleed (My hands will bleed)  
I'm holding on  
To what is gone  
What's left of me?_**  
-The Story of the Year from _Page Avenue_

Since the Hagrid slipped Hayden's secret, Hermione, Padma, Lisa and M.C hadn't been hanging around more than needed to. Things between the group of Slythein first years were also getting worse. With Myra mad at her, Daphne was too, since they were roommates. Pansy and Millie were staying out of the fight as much as possible. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were changing sides every minute. When Draco was around they sided with Hayden and when he wasn't they sided with Myra.

Soon she was looking forward to leaving the school, Lucius had invited her and Aunt Minnie to the Manor for Christmas. Weasley was bragging about going home for Christmas to the twins, he mentioned something about Bill and Charlie spending the holidays with their family, not the 'evil, slimy Slytherins'.

The most exciting had of December had been in the middle of the month when the ground was covered in snow. After lesson that day, Hayden and Sraco spent the day in a snowball fight with the twins. The twins won no problem.

The day before the Christmas holidays began found Hayden was wandering the castle after hours. She was somewhat depressed about what was going on with her friends, but she didn't show it or tell anyone. She was good at hiding her feelings, she'd done it all her childhood with the Dursleys' and here it was much easier. She didn't have to worry about people finding she was abused.

She signed. Looking around her, the Girl-Who-Lived realized she was lost. She didn't know where in the school she was. She spied a door not to faraway from where she was standing. She ran towards the door, hoping she could figure out where she was.

Upon opening the door, she didn't find anything but a mirror. She let out a sign of defeat and walked over to the mirror. Looking into it, she expected to see 'Harry Potter' looking back at her, but surprisingly it was her. Looking around the mirror, she jumped back.

Standing in the mirror, next to her were her parents, Lily and James Potter with Aunt Minnie, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Professor Snape, the twins and the rest of her friends. Aunt Minnie was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands, squinting at it, Hayden laughed a true laugh and her first in weeks. The cover story was the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"I see you found the Mirror of Erised," said a voice from behind her. Hayden jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. Turning around, she saw it was her aunt.

"The what?" asked Hayden, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"The Mirror of Erised," answered Minerva. "_Erised stra ehry oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._"

"What?" asked Hayden.

"The mirror shows the person their heart's desire," the older woman explained. "Come with me, Hayden Yuri."

The Professor started to leave the room and Hayden ran forward to catch up to the woman. Aunt Minnie led her to the Pink Fairy. The Pink Fairy bowed to both of them and quickly opened without asking the password.

"Yes, auntie?" asked Hayden as she entered the living room.

"I hope your not to depressed, but we have a change of plans," explained her aunt as she took a seat.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Hayden.

"I mean we're not spending Christmas with the Malfoys'," she explained. "We're spending it with some of my family."

"Why?" whined Hayden. She was looking forward to being Hayden, not Harry for the holidays.

"My mother is ill," replied Minnie. "The Healers are saying she has a year to live."

"Oh," said Hayden softly.

"Of course, she is looking forward to meeting my daughter," began the older woman. "She's wanted to meet for sometime now, so have my siblings and their children. All they know is, she's adopted and her name it Hayden McGonagall-Black."

Hayden looked up with hope in her eyes. It sounded like she got to be a girl after all for the break, maybe not Hayden Potter, but girl-Hayden was way better than 'boy-Harry' no matter what the name was.

"We're leaving now," announced Minnie as she got up.

"But-" began Hayden.

"Mr; Malfoy sent up your clothes already," Minerva cut her off. "Now you need to change. I've already laid some clothes out for you."

Hayden smiled and went into her aunt's bedroom. She saw her outfit on the bed. It was a pair of muggle blue jeans, a black shirt, a green hoodie and green high-top Converse. Hayden grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. She took off the ring and changed. Before leaving the bathroom, Hayden made herself a necklace to place her ring on.

She realized even with all her problems, she wasn't going to fall down so easily. She knew that and she knew her friends would come around.


End file.
